


All Things Must Pass

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon, Final Battle, Fire, ending, final season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Another take on the last moments of Supernatural.





	All Things Must Pass

**Author's Note:**

> With the announcement of season 15 being the last season, I wanted to write this. I know I already have a "What could happen" type story with "Four Minute Warning", but this is a little different. I hope you enjoy!

“Sammy!” Dean screamed, reaching for Sam as the demon smoke billowed everywhere. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. This was not how their lives were supposed to end. He figured that they would go out, driving the Impala off a cliff to heart attacks from too much fast food.

“Dean!” Sam called back, reaching out for his brother as the force of the demon held him back.

“Sam, Dean. Why must you fight this?” Azazel laughed. With a little help from some of his friends, and a little threatening to the big bad Empty, the prince was back. “You know this was how it was always going to end.”

“Screw. You!” Sam yelled, fighting on the hold Azazel had on him.

“Sam, it’s always been you. Ever since the moment your mommy looked at your daddy, it was always you.” Azazel laughed. “My little boy king. Now, you can take my offer, or…” Dean started to slide up the wall then, kicking as he tried to get free. “Well, they say history always repeats itself.”

“Let him go!” Sam screamed. He watched as Dean rose to the ceiling, pinned to it by an unseen force. “Dean! Let him go!” Azazel laughed and shook his head.

“This is how it will always be Sam, unless you say yes.” He looked up at Dean, yellow eyes mocking the eldest Winchester as thin cuts started to appear under his shirt. “Come on Sam. Do you really want to watch me cut at your brother like this? I can do worse.”

“Sammy, no.” Dean begged. He would rather die than watch his brother do what Azazel wanted.

“Come on Sam. The clock is ticking before the pyrotechnics show.” Azazel taunted. “You know how this always ends. Mary. Jessica. Mrs. Miller. Many, many more that you don’t even know about.”

“Sammy…” Dean groaned. Blood was dripping to the floor.

Drip

“Come on Sammy. Can’t you smell the smoke?” Azazel asked, looking up at Dean.

Drip

“Can’t you feel the heat?”

Drip

“Do you really want to be responsible for the fiery death of yet another person?” Azazel laughed. Sam closed his eyes as Dean closed his.

“Okay.” Sam whispered.

“What was that?” Azazel asked, leaning closer. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I said okay!” Sam said. “I’ll do it.” Azazel smiled, satisfied.

“Well, there’s one way to get you to hell then.” Azazel held up the knife he had stolen off of Sam before looking up at Dean. “You’ve got the perfect seat Dean.”

“N-no.” Dean said, opening his eyes and watching. “Don’t.” Azazel just shrugged before plunging the knife into Sam’s heart. “Sammy!” Dean struggled to get off the ceiling as Azazel murmured some Latin. The smoke from around the room wrapped around them. Sam and Azazel disappeared right before the fire started.

****

2005

“Sam?” Jessica asked, looking over at her boyfriend who was sitting straight up in bed. They had been asleep for a bit when Sam screamed and sat up. “What is it?”

“Uh, just a really vivid dream I guess.” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe I need to cut back on the Red Bull.” Jessica rubbed his shoulder. The night was still a little early, and Sam had been stressing about the interview, and his tests, and everything like that.

“It was just a dream.” Jessica said. “Whatever it was, it’s just your mind playing with you.” She offered him a soft, comforting smile before getting him to lay back down and back to sleep.

But a few hours later, Sam was out of bed, this time, punching and kicking at an intruder that soon had him on his back.

“Easy tiger.” Dean’s voice rang out. He missed the hint of fear in Sam’s eyes that came with those two words.

This was the exact way Sam’s dream had started.

And he did not want it to end the way it had.

END


End file.
